monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Druella/@comment-104.234.246.194-20160628001353/@comment-25075355-20160704180851
@Altom Well... I didn't address you since... most of your statements from your last post look correct to me actually. "Thus a permanent peace directly contradicts her KC-stated goal." But, Succubus Lord's goals don't include taking over The Order government and completely eliminating the country. So even if the whole world is turned to DR, The Order government can still keep their country. That being said, it still doesn't change the fact it's kinda impossible for The Order's hardliners to compromise. "And, I have to emphasize again, the mamono need not to do anything major. No invasions, no conquering." I couldn't say this claim is wrong. Eveyone has their own opinion. There's no right or wrong regarding this issue. "With that in mind, the aforementioned cleansing looks like an only option which can at least slow the process down." Actually, I think The Order's actions are totally understandable. It's really nothing special... for a merciless totalitarian regime, that is. I mean come on, they want world domination and control, but mamonos are threatening their regime in all aspects, what else would they do? I just can't agree that the aforementioned reasons justify The Order's racism and ethnic cleansing under any circumstances. Especially when monster girls in MGE are so perfect that there is completely no bad apple. Unlike MGQ, all monster girls here would never murder or commit felonies in MGE. Furthermore, they don't even do vores in MGE either. I wouldn't say Doomguy's massacre in Hell is ethnic cleaning or racism since those monstrosities are definitely threats to humans. Thost beasts just tear up and eat humans for no reason. Monster girls here is a total different story. They are sapient; they can think; they have feelings; they can speak; they can be communicated with. And they are no way life-threatening. It's like pointing a gun at the head of an unarmed person who means no harm. I mean aren't mamonos being nice enough? They all have one same primary objective : find a male, love him, have a family with him. (Yet some people still complain and look for every reason to harm them?) So I don't think it's ethical to take it that far, to take such extreme measures against mamonos. @Aro "Even KC regrets all that monsterization and extremist, because it makes Mamono look not all that good as intended" ah yes, I think we've talked about that a couple of months ago. Monsterization and not being able to give birth to males were supposed to be gifts, blessings from KC for porn reasons or whatnot. Well... it backfired. Turns out, people don't really appreciate these two settings. heh (MGQ 1, MGE 0) :D '' "If DL Wasn't KCs special snowflake Sue, she'd be the villain in this story, Don't believe me?"'' ehh... no. The idea is similar to MGQ. The bright shiny side doesn't always mean justice and morally correct, the dark side doesn't always mean evil. It's like making fun of your everyday "hero's quest" stereotype. "She changed the old monsters in current Mamono, screwing up the male birth, but also made monsterization, that wasn't present before. So she knew well what she was doing. Ok, She's at war wit humans......" lol Do you know Succubus Lord actually saved humanity's ass? Monsters were massacring humans and human was on the brink of extinction before Succubus Lord took down the old DL. Succubus Lord sympathized humans so she decided to team up with the best hero humanity has to offer to stop this madness. She pacified monsters by turning them into attractive ladies who are no longer life-threatening. Technically, Succubus Lord should be the hero of humanity. Well, it seems like The Order took full advantage of this, slughtering as many disorganized monster girls as they can before monster girls figured out what happened. The Order managed to expand to this sizable empire all thanks to Succubus Lord pacifying all the monsters. And they are still taking advantage of the peaceful nature of pacified monsters nowadays. Alright, now back to the topic. My point is It's just that you are against mamonos taking any military operation despite suffering from constant Order invasions. Why does Druella deserve so much hate? The result would be exactly the same if the commander of the assault on Lescatie were some other Lilim. Druella is irrelevant to this issue. If she didn't do it, someone else would take her place; and we would still get the same result. @anon "This can be explain if Druella can brainwash,no?" You are talking about the effects of DE and monsterization. Druella is irrelevant to this issue, either.